


Existents-forhold

by Starffledust



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Camping, Cat Parent Joxaren | The Joxter, Family Bonding, Future Moomin/Snufkin implied, Gen, Joxter is just feral, Joxter uses she/her, Snufkin uses she/her, Snusmumriken | Snufkin Has Paws and a Tail, Why? Idk, she also swears, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starffledust/pseuds/Starffledust
Summary: The Joxter visits Snufkin on a winter night for food and a place to sleep, as feral cats are wont to do. Snufkin just kinda deals with it.
Relationships: Joxaren | The Joxter & Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Kudos: 10





	Existents-forhold

Snufkin liked the stars. It reminded her of the air, and the air meant nature. Nature meant freedom.

The woods sometimes obscured them, but then there were always birds or fire for company. If it became too quiet, she would play the harmonica.

Though, it shouldn't have surprised her when she learned of others who loved the stars.

"They're fucking beautiful," the Joxter said once, her eyes wide as she flopped down to stare above. It was a clear night, and Snufkin’s camp was not covered by tall enough trees to cover the sky. "Don't you think so, Snufkin?"

"I quite like them, yes," said Snufkin, digging through her pack for another utensil. "Are you going to eat this or not?"

The Joxter immediately rolled over. "Food!" she practically screeched, and for a moment Snufkin caught sight of her tail bristling beneath her skirt. "I will have some food, please!" The Joxter did not move from her spot on her stomach, though her hand came up to cradle her grinning face.

Cat, indeed.

Snufkin went back to the pot, ladle and bowls in hand. Silence was rare in the Joxter's presence, though rather common in her own; it was undecided how much noise could be handled between them.

Then the Joxter spoke again: "The stars are nice. They remind me of adventure stories."

Snufkin stopped her motions momentarily, though quickly began to move again once she realized the bowls were full. She grabbed both and stood, walking over to where the Joxter lay. Snufkin handed her the bowl and sat. "Campfire stories? Or Moominpappa's stories?"

"Both," said the Joxter. "They're both the same to me. The verbal ones, anyway. I can't read his damned writing."

"Better not to know what the Hemulens write," Snufkin reassured absently, tasting some of the soup.

"Fucking Hemulens," the Joxter growled, the sound so familiar it elicited but a turn of the head from Snufkin. "Someone needs to do something about their laws sometime. Oh wait, I already do!" She let out a short, crazed laugh. "Anyway," she continued as she quieted down, "Moominpappa is a natural at campfire stories. Have you not heard them?"

Snufkin shook her head, having only heard short antidotes in the Moomins' on those spare nights she spent with them. Sniff would always interrupt and complain, citing stomach discomfort as her reason. Then Little My would start her bullying, but only so Moominpappa could continue when Sniff had taken enough. Some of those nights Snufkin did not reflect on positively.

"Oh, well you must have him tell you the one where we were stuck at sea" the Joxter said, a large smile on her face. "A story of betrayal and angst! A classic tragedy."

"Tragedy implies someone died," said Snufkin.

"Oh, yes. But not any of the crew."

Snufkin did not respond, fearing the answer if she did. The Joxter did not enjoy that.

"You're not going to ask?" she said sadly.

“It sounds like a nice story in and of itself, but I’ll leave Moominpappa to the telling.” Snufkin stood once more to return the bowl near the fire. She settled near the flames as she felt pouting eyes following. "I quite like the sea,” she said. “I hope this story won't change my opinion if I ask for it?"

"On the contrary to what you think." The smile was back, and the Joxter moved to take a place across from Snufkin. Her green coat glowed yellow in the flames. "I myself don't like the sea too much, but as an adventurer it can't be helped much. But this story? Oh, I loved the ocean then! Such great adventure when sailing! Even with the Muddler’s complaining. You'll see."

"Good," said Snufkin, staring down at the fire. She stood. "Now, I think it's about time to head off.”

The Joxter frowned again, though her eyes were so comically shaped that it seemed more childish than disappointed. "I'm gonna be bored out here!" she whined loudly, startling some sleeping birds in the trees.

"I won't be much company," Snufkin reminded her, glancing backward at the tent. If she quickly slipped in then the Joxter couldn't stop her.

“You don’t like me,” the Joxter keened. She turned to revel in the dirt, dislodging her hat, which fell sideways. “Ach, my flowers,” she hissed, turning the hat to stand up on the grass. She fiddled with the petals on the rim. Just as quickly as she had stopped, she went back to rolling around, hat standing beside her on the ground.

“Dirt in your fur won’t persuade me to stay,” said Snufkin. “Not even my best friend can stop me when I want to.”

The Joxter stopped for a moment to stare up at her. “You got some damage,” she said.

Snufkin deadpanned, swiveling to enter the tent. “Good night,” she called back, closing the flap behind her.

“Snufkin, come back!” She heard the Joxter yell outside; but she had already laid down and shut her eyes, now only waiting for sleep.

The blissful domain of rest only remained so until Snufkin felt a jab in my side. At first, she tried in vain to block it with her paws, but then noise accompanied more pokes.

"Snufkin? Snufkin. Snufkin, dick move. Snufkin, get up. Snufkiiin.”

"No," she said, holding her eyes shut.

"Well," Snufkin could hear the rustle of clothing as the Joxter's arms crossed, "if you're gonna still be like that then I'll entertain myself."

"Fine by me."

There was a moment of silence before Snufkin felt another stabbing in her side.

This time she sat up, only for the Joxter to put up her arms in surrender, wide eyes flashing in the lowlight of the moon outside.

"What do you need so badly?" Snufkin hissed.

"It was dark..." the Joxter said quietly, wringing her paws together in her lap. Snufkin’s eyes narrowed. "And I don't have a tent. I came in and kinda sat here for a while, but you were asleep and I was lonely."

Snufkin sighed. She just wanted to sleep.

The Joxter’s eyes widened even more, a perfect puppy face.

Snufkin, fearing where else that expression would lead, crawled over to the pack in the corner of the tent. She opened it, grabbing at the first thing that felt vaguely blanket-like and pulling it into her arms. “Here, Moominmama gave it to me last time we had some windy mornings,” she said, handing the hand-knitted blanket to the Joxter. “I don’t have another mat, so you’ll have to make do.” She gestured to the side of the tent not occupied by her own bedding. “Just actually sleep, or I will kick you out.”

The Joxter’s frown morphed into a slow building grin. “Really?”

Snufkin nodded, crawling back onto her own mat and pulling the blanket into her lap. “Goodnight now.” She laid down and quickly pulled the covering over her head, facing away.

The Joxter squealed lightly, and there was a  _ swoosh  _ and a  _ thump  _ as she laid out the blanket and fell backward onto it. “Thank youuuu,” she whispered.

With a small, exasperated shake of her head, Snufkin smiled. She sure would have a lot to tell the Moomins once the winter was over.

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I make Snufkin, the Joxter, and Sniff all use she/her? Heck if I know
> 
> I made this like a year ago and just found it again. It was originally written in first person, but I fixed it to be third, so if anything sounds weird I probably just missed it while editing. Also, my writing style has changed a bit since, so it might sound weird compared to my other works.
> 
> I heavily based the Joxter on one of my friends, because they too are a feral animal who wears flower crowns and is ambiguous gender-wise. They're also a concerning mom friend-
> 
> I'll revisit this fandom some day...
> 
> Find more of my stuff on Tumblr [@starffledust](https://starffledust.tumblr.com)


End file.
